System events, such as transitions between operating states is typically controlled and coordinated by an operating system and its associated software, such as power management software. More specifically, the operating system tightly controls which events can and cannot invoke a transition between various operating states of the computing system. In some instances, these events must be known and defined when the computing system launches and are controlled by the computing system manufacture and operating system developer. However, this tight control over which events may or may not cause transitions between operating states limits other device manufacture's ability to develop devices that invoke or cause a transition between operating states after the operating system has launched.